bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Gonzaga
|hometown = Taytay, Rizal |TwitterUserName = Mscathygonzaga |InstagramUserName= cathygonzaga |YoutubeUserName= MsAlexGonzaga |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |Currently1= Left |Place = Non-Competing Guest |Days = 49 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: All In |TimesSaved = |Ligtask = }}Catherine Gonzaga, popularly known by her screen name Alex Gonzaga, is the resident houseguest in Pinoy Big Brother: All In. Initially announced as an additional presenter for Pinoy Big Brother: All In, Alex was surprisingly announced as the last housemate to enter during the live premiere night; shocking main presenter and her real-life sister Toni Gonzaga. Throughout her first week, Alex knew her status as a "Celebrity Housemate". It wasn't until Day 7 that Big Brother secretly revealed to her that she was just a house guest and not a housemate. She would stay in the house until further notice but her real status must be kept a secret to the housemates. With her real status being a secret, Alex can be nominated by the housemates and she may be announced as one of the nominees but their nominations are voided and she will not be included in the viewer voting. Aside from that, her life was just like any other housemates and must participate in tasks, observe rules and obey Big Brother. Inside the house, Alex became the source of laughter to the housemates and viewers. Just like in outside world, she was notable for her vibrant, sassy and energetic personality. She was known to be very hyper as well as being funny with everything. She was friends with everyone in the house, but her closest was Fifth Pagotan. On Week 7, Alex was told by Big Brother that she would be leaving the house. Her real status was eventually revealed to the whole house. On Day 49, the house had a farewell party in the Activity Area prior to her departure. Afterwards, she finally left the house leaving the housemates emotional. She visited the house a week later on Week 8 for Fifth's 100 Seconds Encounter after her friend's coming out as a bisexual. After she left the house, she was replaced by Cheridel Alejandrino on Week 8 who initially entered as a house guest but later revealed as a Housemate. Biography House Guest History - Pinoy Big Brother: All In Task History Competition History Hosting Pinoy Big Brother On Pinoy Big Brother Otso, Alex joined her sister, Toni Gonzaga for hosting the season alongside Robi Domingo and former Big Winners Melisa Cantiveros and Kim Chiu now joining the cast as co-hosts. Alex became the main announcer on Camp Star Hunt opposite to her sister who hosts for the main house. She occasionally visits the camp for announcements. She also hosts the companion show Pinoy Big Brother Gold together with the Robi, Melisa and Kim. Trivia * Just like Alex, her older sister Toni Gonzaga, the main presenter of the series, also experienced becoming a houseguest when Toni became a surprise houseguest in Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2. * Alex became the second longest staying houseguest to live in the Big Brother house, just after Pinoy Big Brother host, Mariel Rodriguez was trapped by Big Brother in Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2. **Alex stayed in the house for 49 days while Mariel stayed for 52 days. * Despite not being a playing contestant, Alex was officially considered as part of the main cast. **She's included in Pinoy Big Brother: All In's official cast photo. * She started her own youtube channel called Ms. Alex Gonzaga where she upload vlogs, typically funny and hilarious vlogs about her life journey with casual appearances of the Gonzaga family as well as her friends and boyfriend. Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:All In Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother: All In Category:Fake Contestants Category:Big Brother Presenters Category:Guests